Una Familia Secreta
by Sasu-Bella15
Summary: Una situación entre Hermione y Draco los lleva a descubrir que no todo es como ellos siempre creyeron llegando al punto de poder llegar a amarse, aunque incluya un sacrificio... Luego de encontrarse años después deciden volver a esa guarida ahora desierta para verse envueltos en una locura...una propuesta, miles de posibilidades, cual sera el final de esta historia?
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Luego de ser capturados por los mortifagos y llevados a un lugar en medio de la nada Hermione y Draco tienen que llevarse mejor para lograr sobrevivir. Todo empeora cuando al pasar el tiempo empieza a surgir un desconocido sentimiento para ellos, un beso que no se dio, un sacrificio y dos personas que se reencuentran ya despues de tantos años para verse en un gran dilema, un sentimiento que no murio y una propuesta "Una familia conmigo, una familia secreta" susurro el rubio cerca de los labios de Hermione "¿Que?" dijo Hermione mirandolo sin poder creer lo que acababa de oir


	2. Chapter 1: El Comienzo

**_Capitulo 1: El Comienzo _**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, podía oír con claridad las gotas de lluvia golpear contra el piso, una, dos, tres y la cuenta seguía, por alguna razón no se podía mover a pesar de estar libre de cualquier tipo de atadura, como era de esperarse no tenia su varita y de mas utensilios que traía consigo en el momento del ataque mas eso no le importaba ahora lo primordial era buscar una forma de escapar de aquella habitación, se sentó en la incómoda cama observando su alrededor, aunque estaba oscuro podía distinguir con el paso del tiempo las diferentes cosas que la rodeaban, en frente había una mesa al parecer un escritorio con pocas cosas en el, tal vez una lámpara y algunos vasos sucios utilizados por ella los días posteriores, no había nada útil que le pudiera ayudar, nada había cambiado todo seguía igual que ayer, desvió su mirada al pequeño bulto que estaba en el piso al lado del escritorio, no se movía aunque no dejaba de llamar su atención. Intento levantarse de ahí en vano, sus piernas no respondían al igual que sus brazos era como si toda la fuerza que había en ellos se hubiera desvanecido de la noche a la mañana, cada día tenía menos fuerza hasta llegar a este punto de no poder ni siquiera levantarse, miro a su lado sacudiendo con las pocas fuerzas que tenia a la masa que estaba ahí.

"_Despierta Malfoy, vamos, no has podido dormir estos días imposible que ahora lo lograras" _espeto la castaña sin dejar de zarandear a su acompañante, minutos después recibió la acostumbrada respuesta para ella "_Déjame en paz sangre sucia" _ retirando la mano de Hermione de su hombro y retomando de nuevo su acostumbrada rutina de tumbarse boca abajo y no hacer nada mas pero ella esta vez no se daría por vencida aun no lo haría, no podía hacerlo.

Miro por la ventana, la lluvia había cesado aunque sabia que dentro de poco empezaría a llover de nuevo, era simple rutina que había aprendido durante los días que habían estado encerrados, aun no entendía del todo como había sucedido lo único que recordaba era estar junto a Ginny y Harry hablando cuando todo se apago, habían gritos, personas corriendo pero ella simplemente no se podía mover, estaba petrificada en aquel sitio y luego todo se volvió negro. Luego de recobrar la consciencia lo primero que vio fue esa ventana la única que de cierto modo la mantenía conectada al mundo exterior y a pesar de su (no muy útil) compañero supo cómo mantenerse al margen e idear planes aunque fallidos de escapar. Suspiro y con ayuda de la pared logro pararse y caminar hacia la puerta sintiéndose observada aunque no sabía por quien, pego su oído a la puerta, afuera podía escuchar unas pocas voces aunque solo distinguía unas cuantas palabras y una que otra frase ""Estorbo, no aguantaran, ordenes, el dijo, los necesita vivos por lo menos a ella"" Intento analizar una palabras buscando algún sentido mas allá de lo que se podía entender ¿Para que la necesitaban a ella? Día a día repetían esa misma frase y aun no encontraba el propósito de encontrarse en ese lugar sobreviviendo con poca comida y agua ¿Atrapar a Harry o Ron? De nuevo esa misma pregunta sin aparente respuesta. Desecho aquellas ideas de su mente y camino lentamente hacia el escritorio, necesitaba algo nuevo con que distraerse, en su intento de apoyarse de algo resbalo por poco perdiendo el equilibrio de no ser por unos fuertes brazos que la cogieron ayudándola a estabilizar "Cuidado, si te necesitan a ti por lo menos hare algo útil acá aunque sea ser tu niñero" Dijo con cierto fastidio el rubio que ahora sostenía la mayoría de su peso gracias a que las piernas de Hermione empezaban a flaquear, la ayudo a sentarse en el borde de la cama y se sentó a su lado. "_¿Por qué haces esto?"_ pregunto ella mirándolo un momento para luego desviar su mirada hacia algún punto de la habitación. "_Era mi trabajo hacerme cargo de ti hasta que me vieron como un estorbo y me mandaron a morir de hambre aquí, supongo que no cumplo con sus requisitos"_ Soltó una amarga risa y se encogió de hombros, no tenia por que repetirlo de nuevo pero ya llevaban conviviendo varias semanas y le daba igual lo que la sangre sucia podía pensar de el. "_Gracias Malfoy….por cuidarme"_ dijo en un susurro mirando ahora sus manos raspadas por las múltiples derrotas en sus escapes anteriores "_No lo hare siempre, no te acostumbres Granger" _ Aunque no lo admitiera le agradaba no estar sola aunque fuera con el, por lo menos podía hablar y a pesar de que él decía que solo la cuidaba por que la necesitaban viva presentía que no era del todo cierto.

Lo miro, quería decirle algo mas, algo mas que darle las gracias, preguntarle por que le hacían todo esto, ella no era alguien fundamental en toda esta guerra sin embargo ahí estaba, siendo cuidada por Draco el cual esperaba simplemente la muerte, ese pensamiento hizo que hiciera una mueca, a pesar de todos sus errores no merecía morir de aquel modo. Sintió como el peso extra de la cama se desvanecía y lo siguió con la mirada, como todos los día intento abrir la puerta y como siempre ella intentaba ayudarlo a pesar de sus protestas mas esta vez se limito a colocarse en el lado derecho de la cama y miro sus movimientos, había algo diferente el día de hoy.

Los sonidos de afuera se detuvieron y todo quedo en silencio, ni siquiera la música que acostumbraban oír sus captores se podía escuchar, Draco permaneció atrás de la puerta estatico respirando pausadamente, algo andaban mal "_¿Qué…."_ Un movimiento con la mano de parte de Draco corto de improvisto su pregunta y escucho, de pronto salió despedido hacia atrás cayendo hacia la pared contraria, la puerta estaba abierta y se podían escuchar risas en el pasillo "_¡Draco!"_ grito Hermione y como pudo se acerco a el y lo ayudo a levantar recostándolo en la cama "Estas bien?" El rubio la miro con de mala gana, era la pregunta más tonta que hubiera escuchado en la vida, se intento sentar mas el fuerte dolor en su espalda lo impedía y en un intento de Hermione de ayudarlo cayó encima de él. Se miraron fijamente, la distancia entre ellos era tan escaza que podía sentir la respiración del uno en la cara del otro "Yo lo s…" No pudo terminar la frase, se quedo perdida en los ojos de Draco por alguna razón no podía quitar la mirada de ellos y no quería. Se fueron acercando poco a poco, podía sentir sus labios rozar con los de Draco cuando un gruñido los saco de su trance y voltearon a mirar hacia todas partes buscando al causante de ese ruido, de pronto la puerta aun estaba y ahora unas personas encapuchadas estaban paradas en el marco de la puerta ""Ataca!"" grito uno de ellos hacia la habitación, los dos individuos en la habitación lo miraron sin entender y miraron hacia donde las personas encapuchadas veían observando como el pequeño bulto que vio Hermione todos estos días empezaba a moverse hacia ellos, era un perro pero no un perro común era mucho más grande que cualquiera que hubieran visto jamás y quería matar.

El extraño perro se abalanzo sobre Draco mordiéndolo, Hermione estaba petrificada mientras que Draco luchaba con el perro, el perro logro cansarlo lo suficiente y gracias a las múltiples mordidas que le proporciono arrastrarlo fuera del cuarto, las personas habían desaparecido y solo eran ellos tres. "Draco!" Grito Hermione viendo como este era arrastrado lejos de ella, las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo salvarlo. "_Vete!"_grito él con las fuerzas que le quedaban "Pero…" sus protestas fueron calladas por Draco "_Vete! Ya!" _Y desapareció por el pasillo, aun confundida por la situación todo reunió todas sus fuerzas y salió de aquel lugar, cuando por fin encontró la salida miro atrás, el lugar estaba oculto por un hechizo, respiro calmando su acelerado corazón y abandono el lugar con un solo pensamiento en la mente…

_Draco…._

* * *

**Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 2: Este Es Mi Presente

**Capitulo 2: Este Es Mi Presente Y Estoy Bien Con El ¿ O no?**

Muchos años habían pasado desde el secuestro de Hermione, luego de salir de aquella extraña casa había caminado sin rumbo alguno por los grandes arboles que la rodeaban, en ese momento realmente no lo supo pero estaba cerca del mismo lugar en donde una vez ya tiempo después había acampado con Harry en su búsqueda de los horrocruxes. Se podía decir que su vida había transcurrido tranquilamente luego de lograr salir de la espesura del bosque había sido encontrada por el equipo de aurores que habían encomendado para encontrarla y que nunca lograron con su objetivo debido a la poderosa magia que rondaba el lugar. Luego de someterse a un riguroso y largo examen para determinar que su salud tanto física como mental estaban estable le dieron de alta y se pudo reunir con sus amigos Harry, Ron junto a todos los integrantes de la familia Weasley.

¿Como estas querida? -pregunto la señora Weasley acercándose a ver el estado de Hermione luego de todo lo que le habia tocado pasar

Bien señora Weasley -respondió ella dedicándole una cálida sonrisa,siempre le había agradado mucho hablar con ella aunque ahora era lo que menos quería hacer, estaba exhausta y una cama fue de gran ayuda luego de someterse a un largo interrogatorio de parte de todos. Saldría adelante aunque aquella ultima imagen del rubio no salio de su cabeza durante varios meses.

* * *

Ahora se encontraba en la plataforma 9 y 3/4 viendo como sus muchos niños se subían al tren, era un nuevo año y como siempre ella junto a Ron acompañaban a sus hijos ya que no los verían en un largo tiempo. Ron, su tonto mejor amigo que había logrado llegar hasta su corazón y que ahora formaba una parte fundamental de su vida, un gran padre en su opinión al igual que esposo. Sintió como alguien como alguien le tocaba el hombro y volteo su cabeza hacia la persona encontrando con nadie menos que Draco Malfoy.

No había sabido mucho de su vida en los últimos años, hasta donde sabia que se había casado y que tenia un hijo llamado Scorpius aunque esa información era bien sabida por todo el mundo mágico Meses después de que ella estuviera libre lo habían encontrado en algún pueblo no tan lejos de donde estaban en muy mal estado, luego de que estuviera totalmente recuperado totalmente simplemente se fue y no supo mas detalles de su vida de no ser por las noticias del profeta. Encontrarlo de repente a su lado le resultaba inquietante pero al mismo tiempo le producía una sensación familiar.

Lo miro un momento notando que su mirada estaba fijada en un punto en frente y al seguirla noto a lo lejos a su hija con Scorpius, estaban hablando aunque por el sonrojo de su hija presentía que no era una simple charla desinteresada

_Me pregunto si lo lograran.._-escucho un murmullo a su lado llamo su atención esa voz tan profunda y fría que tantas veces había escuchado durante semanas en su cautiverio

_A que te..._-su pregunta quedo en el aire al entender a que se refería así que desvió su mirada de nuevo a su hija y sonrió estaba claro que esos dos siempre se habían tenido cariño y agradecía que Ron estuviera ocupado con Hugo para que no le dieran la oportunidad de montar una escena de padre sobreprotector y celoso- Si, creo que si lo harán -comento sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro-

_Tienes razón.._-Una pequeña sonrisa torcida se asomo en el rostro de Draco sin dejar de mirar a la escena, por mucho odio que le tuviera a la comadreja no podía negar que su hija era un caso excepcional- _Por lo menos el hizo lo que yo nunca tuve el valor de hacer_ -Por mas de que hubiera deseado que ese comentario no hubiera sido escuchado por Hermione sabia que con la distancia en la que se encontraban era imposible-

Por su parte Hermione no sabia que responder, podía encontrar un sentido a esa oración mas no quería averiguar verdaderamente su significado, por que? Ni ella misma lo sabia.

Draco...-se limito a decir, no sabia que mas podría agregar y se sintió de nuevo en aquella habitación oscura muy cerca de el, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento contra su rostro, había alcanzado a rozar sus labios y de pronto estaba de vuelta en la realidad, escuchando como el tren iba a partir y a todos los estudiantes corriendo adentro antes de que lo hicieran, con un movimiento de la mano se despidió de nuevo de Rose y vio como el tren partía de la estación-

_Llevo días buscándote es como si cada vez que lo hago tu desaparecieras es_ tan...frustrante - Dijo Draco mirándola por primera vez desde que se coloco a su lado, tenia que admitir que los años la habían favorecido y ahora estaba mucho mas hermosa de lo que la recordaba. Hermione se limito a mirarlo-

Por que me buscabas? -Pregunto ella mirándolo entre extrañada y confundida-

Draco se encogió de hombros- Quería hablar contigo, no sabido nada de ti los últimos años...Es como si no quisieras que me enterara de nada de lo que pasa en tu vida -dijo un tanto divertido-

Hablemos -dijo Hermione tranquilamente, después de todo no creía que hablar con el fuera tan malo, ella también había querido hablar con el aunque muy pocas veces lo había intentado-

Acá no..conozco un lugar mejor, acompáñame -Había un tono tan misterioso en su voz que a Hermione en vez de causarle sospechas de algo malo atrajo mas su atención y asintió como pudo se deshizo de Ron y camino fuera de la estación donde Draco la esperaba-

Vamos -dijo ella, Draco le dedico una mirada y ella tomo su brazo desapareciendo del lugar...-

* * *

-Aun no creía lo que estaba viendo, tanto tiempo intentando olvídalo para ahora estar observando la pequeña casa que había sido escenario de muchas de sus pesadillas, ahora sin protección completamente visible habían aumentado sus recuerdos, cada uno de ellos que por muchos años reprimió ¿Que hacemos acá -logro decir luego de varios minutos después de salir de sus estado de shock-

Revivir el pasado ...-contesto el y le dedico una sonrisa torcida, la tomo de la mano a lo cual Hermione no protesto siendo invadida por una extraña corriente eléctrica y siguió a Draco de mala gana a la casa. ¿Realmente quería revivir aquel pasado?

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Hola, espero les guste :D Nos vemos**


	4. Cap 3: Aquí Estamos, Esta Es La Verdad

-La oscuridad era lo unico que podia ver con cada paso que daba, sus nervios aumentaba, habia recorrido ese mismo pasillo cuando, gracias a la ayuda de Draco, logro escapar y rehacer su vida con unos cuantos altibajos, con su mano libre tanteo la pared, sentia que en cualquier momento se iba a caer, de no ser por la fuerte mano de Draco que la sujetaba, siguio recorriendo como pudo cada uno de los pasillo hasta que el se detuvo-

¿Que pas..? -intento formular siendo silenciada por el rubio y lo miro confundida en vano debido a la oscuridad

-Draco por otra parte pensaba si continuar con su plan, no queria revivir cosas que habian afectados tanto sus vidas pero sabia que no habia otra opcion, ella tenia que saber todo, por su bien, por el de ella, por el de todos. Saco su varita de su chaqueta y convoco un Lumus, a pesar de recorrer ese lugar multiples veces aun no se atrevia a entrar a ese lugar en especifico sin algo de luz-

No digas nada, aun no -dijo en tono bajo reanudando su camino hasta divisar las dos puertas, lo recordaba y al ver la expresion de Hermione sabia que ella tambien, a el lado derecho estaba su habitacion, la que ambos habian compartido durante el cautivero-

Dra..-intento formular Hermione pero el aire se habia quedado atorado en su garganta, queria irse, escapar de nuevo pero sabia que la curiosidad la mataria si no sabia para que la habia traido-

-Sin decir una palabra Draco camino a la puerta izquierda, una puerta que Hermione nunca vio pero que el como ningun otro conocia, con un ligero empujon la puerta cedio abriendose lentamente, parecia vacia, avanzo un poco iluminando la habitacion con la varita, en el fondo se encontraba un colchon ensangrentado, sangre seca, recordatorio de lo que ocurrio en ese sitio-

-Hermione permanecio en silencio examinando la escena, no entendia absolutamente nada, ¿Que hacia ella aca?-

No todo es lo que parece -Se animo a decir Draco luego de unos minutos buscando las palabras para lo que se venia- Yo..yo tenia un deber, una mision y...-hizo una mueca, como si el recuerdo le desagradara en lo absoluto, tomo un poco de aire y prosiguio- No...no la cumpli

-Hermione iba a decir algo cuando el nego, no era el momento de interrumpir supuso ella, era la primera vez que hablaban, hablaban de verdad desde el incidente-

Tenia que secuestrarte, secuestrarte hasta que el señor tenebroso te pudiera usar como carnada para atrapar a Potter -Siguio narrando, pensativo, como si ella no estuviera en ese momento, escuchandolo atentamente-

¿Que paso? -consiguio decir ella mirandolo fijamente, a pesar de la poca luz lo veia claramente-

Todo salio mal...me encerraron para que pensaras que no tenia nada que ver con Potter, yo accedi claro esta pero el dia que era hora de usarte como previsto...emitieron una nueva orden..."asesinar a la sangre sucia" -Draco rio con amargura y la miro-

Y...-lo animo a seguir ella-

Y... habia pasado tanto tiempo contigo, conociendote a la distancia que...no pude hacerlo, por mas que quisiera, no era capaz de lastimarte asi que ahi todo acabo, por mi culpa el plan se habia arruinado, eras una carga inecesaria para todos asi que...propuse algo...algo que ayudaria...

-Hermione lo miro aun mas confundida que antes, esperando que el continuara-

Un ataque, donde resultaras herida casi en tu lecho de muerte pero...cuando el perro te iba atacar, me arrepenti y hice que me atacara a mi -se encogio de hombros- Preferia morir a verte a ti sufriendo por algo que yo idee

-Hermione lo miro boquiabierta sin nada que pudiera decir, estaba diciendo que el habia tomado su lugar? claro que lo habia dicho aunque aun no lo creia-

Asi que aca termine -dijo señalando el colchon- Esperando la muerte, por lo menos tu estabas a salvo y todo el dolor que estaba sufriendo valia la pena -dijo mirandola con una media sonrisa, sin ironia o burla, solo sinceridad-

Draco yo...-No encontraba las palabras adecuadas, no encontraba ni la mas minima palabra coherente en su mente

-Sin pensarlo mas Draco se acerco a ella rodeando su cintura atrayendola a el y la beso, un beso tierno pero al mismo tiempo demandante, no importaba su luego se arrepentia, le pegaba, le lanzara maleficios, habia esperado besarla por años y no pensaba perder esa oportunidad-

**Continuara...**

* * *

** Que les parecio? Con sinceridad por favor :D**

**Nos vemos**

**Pd: Perdon la tardanza**


End file.
